


deep within the blue

by skripka



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, Lovers to Friends, Moving On, Regrets I've had a few, yes this was still a big deal in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Sam had always been good at following doctor's orders.





	deep within the blue

Sam came through the gate with her team, sweaty, hot, muddy, and reeking of some vile-smelling ooze. Well, she assumed it was vile-smelling, considering the faces that everyone in the gate room made. Her sense of smell had disintegrated around hour two on M3X 459, and she assumed Daniel and Colonel O'Neill were in the same boat. Teal'c, on the other hand, was so stoic he probably hadn't even noticed.

General Hammond made a face visible from the floor and spoke through the microphone. "Welcome home, SG-1. You know where the showers are, I take it?"

Daniel just looked at Sam and shrugged. "I guess we really stink?"

She nodded, too tired to do anything more.

* * *

Layers of muck finally washed off, Sam sat on her assigned bed in the infirmary and rubbed the back of her neck. The hot water had helped some, but not entirely, and she was getting stiff now.

Colonel O'Neill was lounging back, boots crossed on the rails, Daniel was scribbling in his notebook, and Teal'c was meditating. Sam resisted the urge to swing her legs, but just barely.

Doctor Frasier came in, examining her clipboard. "Well, all the blood samples look clean. If any of you start coughing, I want you back in here immediately. Who knows what that," here, Janet made an entirely unprofessional face, "stuff did to your lungs."

"No prob, Doc." Jack levered himself off the bed with a groan. "I need a pizza. And a couple of beers. You guys with me?"

Teal'c nodded placidly, Daniel hummed something affirmative, and Jack looked at Sam. "You coming, Carter?"

Sam grimaced. "Nah, not in the mood for grease and alcohol tonight." She waved them off. "See you in three days."

Janet stood there, smiling. "Leaves are good."

"They are." Sam smiled back. "I think I'm going to bury myself in a bath for at least half of mine."

"And the other half?"

"Eat real food for a change." Sam started laughing at the same time Janet did, but stopped when her neck twinged again. Janet was at her side in a second. 

"What's wrong?" 

Sam grimaced. "Pulled something. Probably when Daniel got stuck knee-deep and we had to yank him out."

Janet's fingers were probing firmly at the muscles, and when she pressed against a muscle Sam grunted in pain and relief.

"Looks like you're all twisted. I can give you a muscle relaxant..." Janet's voice trailed off.

"What?"

Janet shrugged. "But your idea of a hot bath would probably be a better start, and if the muscles still hurt afterwards, the pill will put you to sleep."

Sam moaned. "Sleep sounds good."

"Drowning in your bathtub, not so much." Janet's reply was arch, and Sam had to agree. 

"Okay. I'll wait until after I'm really clean before crawling into bed."

Janet smiled, "If you wait for fifteen, I can drive you home. I just have a few papers to file."

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course I am. And that bike of yours is dangerous at the best of times." Janet looked like she was three seconds away from wagging her finger and Sam, and Sam had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Okay, mom." 

Janet rolled her eyes at Sam's reply and left the exam room.

* * *

The bath was warm and surprisingly soothing; of course, knowing Janet, Sam guessed that she shouldn't have been surprised at the Epsom salts and lavender oil poured liberally into the water. The smell was almost strong enough to be astringent, but still pleasant, and Sam had always been good at following doctor's orders.

Which explained why they had stopped by the store on the way home--Janet had insisted on the bath supplies and refused to hear Sam's protests. 

"I'm in the mood to cook. And you need a good soak, so just deal," was Janet's succinct argument. Sam knew better than to argue with with that tone and had gone along with whatever had gripped Janet's mind.

The smell of dinner cooking was starting to spread throughout the house. Sam sighed contentedly and reached out with her foot to add a bit more hot water to the tub, swishing with her hands to spread the warmth out. It was nice to not have to do everything for a change. She reached up with her toes again when Janet came in, carrying Sam's favorite robe.

"Well. I knew you were talented, but I'm constantly surprised by the breadth of said talents." Laughter was twitching on Janet's lips and Sam grinned impishly back.

"Practice makes perfect."

That got the laugh to come out. "Here. Dinner's ready when you are." Janet laid the robe on a convenient bench. "Dress is casual."

* * *

Janet had made something with chicken and vegetables and rice, and Sam shoveled it into her mouth. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, and had nearly forgotten how well Janet could cook.

Janet ate more sedately, content to not comment on Sam's lack of table manners, for which Sam was grateful.

They weren't small-talking, much. Just the occasional comment on work, weather, the team, the General--the food was far more important, in Sam's mind at least.

"This is wonderful," she managed to get out between bites. 

Janet waved a negligent hand. "It's one of Cassie's favorites now. Thank goodness it's ridiculously simple."

"How is Cassie, by the way?" Sam paused, feeling a vague guilt. She hadn't thought about Janet's daughter in a while, much less asked about her. That was the trouble when... things... happened.

Janet glossed over Sam's sudden discomfort. "She's good. Doing well enough in school, although she tells me constantly that English is a really stupid subject. Judy's helping with that, though."

Sam frowned. "Judy?" This was a new development.

"You haven't met her. Judy's with Cassie right now. Keeping an eye out and all that." 

"Is she your..." Sam couldn't finish the sentence, but Janet nodded.

"We met two months ago. She's working on her Ph.D. in English Lit, down at the University." It was Janet's turn to look away, embarrassed. 

"Oh." That was the only word Sam could come up with. She looked down at her food, her appetite rapidly dissolving. Sam wasn't sure why she had this crushing sense of disappointment; after all, she and Janet hadn't been together for nearly a full year now, and it wasn't like they hadn't both agreed it had been for the best.

And until this moment, it had been. 

Janet sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I meant to tell you, but..."

Sam looked up, and smiled wanly. "But there was really no reason you had to. I understand. Judy makes you happy, right? And Cassie likes her?"

Janet nodded. "She does, and Cassie adores her. They're probably sacked out on the sofa eating food I wouldn't approve of." The half-smile on Janet's face belied the tenderness in her eyes. "Speaking of..."

"You should probably get back." Sam summoned up a genuine smile from somewhere deep within. Janet deserved to have someone that adored her completely, and had time for her, and Sam had far too many plates spinning far too often to be what Janet needed.

Janet stood, brushing off her pants, and picking up her plate. "Here, let me..."

"I've got it, Janet." Sam stood and took the dish from her, their fingers brushing briefly. "Least I can do is clean up."

Janet looked down at the table, then back up at Sam. "It's not like anything's changed; Judy knows that I work for the military, and she's not ready to come out publicly, either. And I still love you, you know. it's just..."

"Yeah." Sam smiled regretfully. "Just." She put the plate back down. "C'mon. I'll see you out."

Sam's hand fit perfectly in the small of Janet's back, and reminded Sam of what they came so close to having, but never could.

Janet paused at the door, turned, and brushed her lips over Sam's. "Be well, Sam."

"I promise." Sam watched from the door, leaning against the jamb as Janet got in her car and drove off towards her place. Sam looked up at the darkening sky, watching as the stars came out, one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Annie," by Vanessa Carlton. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgoH-KvZB2U
> 
> Beta by dirtydiana.
> 
> Written for mireille719 for the Femslash Ficathon 2007.


End file.
